Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone: The Musical
by BG Sparrow
Summary: For my Harry Potter class final this last semester, I decided to write up some notes for a version of Sorceror's Stone as a musical. The paper, act/scene breakdown, and sample scene with song are all here - I hope you enjoy them! :
1. Wizards Enter Stage Left: HP the Musical

**Wizards Enter Stage Left  
**_Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone: the Musical_

I wasn't certain what I would be doing for it, but when given the option to write a fourth research paper for a final or do a creative project, I opted for the project. I had some ideas that eventually contributed to the ultimate outcome of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: The Musical. Having written fan fiction myself for about five years with Harry Potter stories in the wings I never wrote, I was thinking of actually either writing one of them up or analyzing the phenomenon of Harry Potter fan fiction, perhaps exploring why certain pairings were popular outside canon (HHr, DHr, DMHP) as well as plot ideas (The Marriage Law, Original Characters accepted to Hogwarts, Truth or Dare). Another option was, after seeing the choir in the third film again, looking into music at Hogwarts and what choir rehearsals might be like; ultimately another fan fiction idea. There was also an idea I remember lazily thinking up during a high school conducting class one day where a student's baton was actually a wand and somehow brought them to Hogwarts, and I came very close to doing it because it dealt with both fan fiction and music. In the end, however, the idea for a musical won out after stumbling over a similar theater project from high school (turning a published work into a musical) and having been involved in directing my last two high school musicals. I knew the script layouts and song forms well enough, as well staging and show elements that could make the show a reality. With this, I extended the basics of this simple project and took off.

As with any project, I ran into problems. Where exactly do I begin and end this thing? I researched the idea of a Harry Potter musical first, finding that there are ideas currently in the works for a Harry Potter musical that encompasses all seven books. All seven! I have no idea how a production usually limited to three hours in length would be able to compact such a massive, detail-oriented series with a smattering of subplots into a three-hour show on stage. That's when I made the definitive decision to only write a musical for the Sorcerer's Stone. This way, we're all introduced to the world slowly, being spoon-fed these new ideas and the lives of witches and wizards at the same time as Harry, allowing us as an audience to identify with him in this way throughout the show (which is always something you'd like to have in your musical).

I also decided that I was not against using some of the musical themes from John Williams' famed score, but I was against the idea of relying on it entirely. Hedwig's Theme is the musical identity of this series; we can all hear it playing in our heads somewhere when we think about Harry Potter, even if only in terms of the films. I also wasn't going with the awful, awful, awful idea of taking popular songs on the radio and just rewriting the lyrics. No, if this were a legit project in the works for a production, the creators were not going to take "Welcome to the Jungle" and make turn it into "Welcome to Hogwarts." They would use some of the most popular themes from the first soundtrack, and at least half of them would be entirely original with the possibility of some of the themes underlying the melody line just to tie it into the show smoothly. I still never came to the decision as to whether or not Harry's big solo at the Mirror of Erised should be based off Hedwig's Theme or if the Introduction should, but I thought rather recently of combing the two – introducing the theme in a short song in the beginning of the show when Harry is left with the Dursleys, allowing him to pick up the melody himself in the cupboard under the stairs, and then expand on that once he is in front of the Mirror with his family experiencing them for the first time.

More issues arose, a lot for the sake of time and the limits of what was feasibly possible on stage for a Broadway show. For instance, each scene had to have a pretty centralized set, as multiple set changes in a single scene are difficult and rarely done at all. So, when presented with the problem of wanting to explore the different classes of Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in just one scene, it became a challenge. However, at some of my classmate's suggestions, backdrops would be exceedingly helpful here, or just having an overview class where each professor briefly discusses and demonstrates the kinds of magic that will be studied by the first years in their respectable classes. I actually liked this idea very much, despite it being original. That seemed to be the biggest issue of them all – staying true to the books. Anyone can tell you that you have to cut and compact certain things in books for musicals or movies, as we see in the films when Neville is given the majority of Dobby's tasks in the fourth and fifth films (Gillyweed, Room of Requirement). I didn't go this far in as to seeing if I would cut entire roles out (as the films did with Peeves); I'd at least put in for a cameo unless it was absolutely unnecessary. There were other changes done for time and space sake, too, such as cutting the Forbidden Forest detention where Harry encounters Voldemort for the first time. Instead, we have him, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and McGonagall on the Astronomy Tower where they see a dark figure flee into the Forest, and while I admit I hate to lose the close proximately and danger associated with it when Harry is so close to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, I like the change for keeping time in order (Sorry, Firenze). Another notable change might be doing the Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde approach with Quirrell and Voldemort in the end scene by simply making them the same person (again, thank you, peers), but I did love the whole idea of Voldemort's face being under Quirrell's turban the entire book. It gave the seemingly meaningless article of clothing an actual purpose!

As far as analyzing the text through this means of musical theater, I think that it falls somewhere between the books and the films when it comes to reader involvement. Obviously a reader will only be able to enjoy the series to the fullest extent by reading through the books themselves, creating their own unique vision of Hogwarts and the characters in their heads. It's a very personal experience to be able to do that, to be included in Harry's thoughts even from a third-person perspective. However, I feel that the films simply rehash and show it to us, and we lose that element of interaction with the characters. Our thought process is lessened because we know we are watching a film ad don't have to think as much to envision the world – it is presented to us in a single image what might take us two or three pages to read. I find that extremely disappointing, yet the convenience factor is nice to have.

With presenting Harry Potter as a musical, I feel that the interaction between the audience and the work is acceptable. You are being shown the world of Harry Potter, yes, but it is alive, right in front of you, in the very same room. The people are actually there, and through the songs sung by a wide variety of characters we are familiar with and enjoy, they are able to sing their motivations and desires to us from center stage, giving us more insight to the characters. The songs help to keep us as an audience engaged in the progress of the story – something I believe is far more entertaining than simply watching the story on a flat television screen with limited camera views.

As a musical, the text comes alive in dialogue and song. We lose some of the personality of reading it for ourselves and some of the convenience of watching it from the comfort of our living room, but for those of us who have experienced a live show on stage, we know that the experience is truly one of its own, one that you will be impressed by and walk away from in awe.


	2. Act Scene Breakdown

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone – The Musical**  
_Act/ Scene Breakdown_

**Act I**

_Scene 1_

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Harry, The Durselys  
Leaving Baby Harry at Privet Drive  
"INTRO SONG SET TO HEDWIG'S THEME"

_We open with Dumbledore and McGonagall meeting at Privet Drive, awaiting Hagrid to bring baby Harry. Song begins (as an introduction to Harry's solo later in the show) when McGonagall argues against Harry being raised by Dursleys. Song preformed by McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Hagrid about Harry's future, continued as we pass into the Dursley's home ten years later by Harry as he gets the mail about how life isn't exactly the greatest at Number Four, Privet Drive.  
_

_Scene 2_

Harry, the Dursleys, Piers, Zoo Patrons  
Incident at the Zoo/ Talking to the Boa Constrictor

_Short scene in the zoo. Dudley and Piers make fun of Harry in front of the boa constrictor's exhibit and leave. Here, we see Harry's ability to speak parsletongue, and upon The Dursleys and Piers' return, perform magic off strong emotions without realizing it by the disappearing glass on the exhibit.  
_

_Scene 3_

Harry, the Dursleys  
Letters from Hogwarts Flood Number 4 Privet Drive  
"DEAR MR. POTTER"

_Harry brings the mail to his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia at breakfast, only to be pleasantly surprised by finding a letter addressed to him. Song underscore begins when Dursleys panic and destroy first letter, sending Harry away. Song sung by Harry with the Dursleys as more and more letters begin to overwhelm the house. End scene with Uncle Vernon pulling his family out of the house, loudly announcing that they are going on vacation.  
_

_Scene 4_

Harry, The Dursleys, Hagrid  
Birthday in the Shack/ Hagrid's Entrance  
"YOU'RE A WIZARD"

_Harry wishes himself a happy birthday when Hagrid breaks down the bolted door of the old rickety shack the Dursleys have brought them to, and Harry's alarm is dismissed as the giant introduces himself, handing Harry a letter and box. The letter is identical to the hundreds that overtook the house at Privet Drive, and Harry begins to read it aloud before Hagrid picks up with song. Harry and Hagrid, with the Dursleys, sing about Harry learning who he really is. After giving Dudley a pig's tail from his umbrella, Hagrid takes Harry, and they leave the shack to prepare him for school._

_Scene 5_

Harry, Hagrid, Gringotts Goblins, Mr. Ollivander, Ensemble Students and Shopkeepers  
Shopping in Diagon Alley  
"DIAGON ALLEY"

_The entire scene is one big song, starting when Hagrid opens the brick entryway with his umbrella. Song proceeds through Gringotts, Ollivander's, and the other shops where Harry gets his supplies.  
_

_Scene 6_

Harry, Hagrid, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ensemble Students  
Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express  
"DRACO'S SONG"

_Harry meets Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny when he asks for help on how to enter the platform. On the train, he becomes acquainted more with the Weasleys, in particular Ron. He meets Hermione and Neville as they look for Neville's toad, shortly exchanging hellos. Draco also makes an appearance, offering his friendship to Harry after belitting everyone else. When Harry declines, Draco beings his song insulting them all, mostly to show that he prides himself on his family's wealth, recognition, and power and that he feels utterly contaminated simply standing in the same room with them. End scene with first years gathered at the banks of the lake, Hogwarts awaiting in the distance.  
_

_Scene 7_

Professor McGonagall, Sorting Hat, Ensemble  
The Sorting Hat Ceremony and Feast  
"THE SORTING HAT SONG"

_This would be relatively easy if I just wanted to take the song right out of the book and use it, but of course there would be additions. McGonagall would sing a short introduction, then we have the main Sorting Hat Song, followed by underscore with the students being sorted in between added segments of the song. Harry's sorting causes the largest pause in the song with suspended tones and dissonance, and song concludes with great climax after his sorting into Gryffindor._

_Scene 8_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Flickwick, Emsemble Students  
Lessons, Charms/Discovering Fluffy  
"SWISH AND FLICK"

_Set-wise, backdrops would be key here, as they are easily dropped to create a new background. Students would remain seated for the duration until the Charms lesson, of course. In this scene, Harry works through his classes, the first of which is Charms where we open on the students discussing the break-in at Gringotts. Meanwhile, Hermione explains to Ron and the rest of the class that the proper way to perform Wingardium Leviosa is to "Swish and Flick." However, at the end of class, they discover Fluffy in the forbidden third-floor area._

_Scene 9_

Harry, Ron, Hermione  
The Troll at Halloween  
"MOUNTAIN TROLL SONG"

_Professor Quirrell runs in during the Halloween feast to announce a troll in the dungeon, and Harry and Ron set off to find Hermione when they stumble upon the troll entering the girl's lavatory. After battling off the troll and singing in the process (based off the quote Anthony gave me but I forget it!) and having been found by Professors McGonagall and Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione become friends. Short reprise following the exit of the professors. End of act._

**Act II**

_Scene 1_

Harry, Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Slytherin Quidditch Team, Ensemble Students, Professors, and Faculty Flying Lesson/ The Quidditch Match  
"QUAFFLE, BLUDGER, GOLDEN SNITCH"

_After Halloween, the first years have their first Flying lesson, at which Harry is beckoned by Malfoy to catch Neville's Remembrall. McGonagall, seeing this as she heads to the Quidditch pitch, grabs Harry and hands him off to Oliver Wood who quickly explains Quidditch (with some singing, mostly speaking that "Quaffle, bludger, gold snitch – it's not hard to tell which is which") as he dresses him for the game since their previous Seeker is unable to play. Harry is thrust onto a broom and finds that he is rather good at Quidditch when his broom is suddenly bewitched, trying to toss him from it. Hermione sees Snape and believes he is the one doing it in the seats below them and sets fire to his robes. Then, Harry is back in action, racing to catch the Snitch and does so, winning the game for Gryffindor!_

_Scene 2_

Hermione, Ron, Harry  
Researching Nicholas Flamel/ Argument  
"THE HERMIONE-APPROVED ESSAY: WRITE YOUR OWN"

_Just before Christmas, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are spending time in the library finishing up their homework and essays for the last day of classes before they end for Christmas Break. A fun song intended to highlight 'The Golden Trio' and their arguments (especially over homework), Ron is desperate to look off Hermione's essay but she will not allow it, pressing that he should open his book and do it himself. Harry would like to have the ease of copying her essay, too, but he is more preoccupied with the annoyance of their arguing, interrupting them and eventually joining Ron in asking for her help. Also, touch lightly on researching Nicholas Flamel. In the end, Hermione caves, and as they copy her essay, she sets the book possibly containing information on Flamel on the table for them to read later._

_Scene 3_

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore,  
Invisibility Cloak/ Mirror of Erised  
"HARRY'S BIG SOLO"

_Christmas morning has come and Harry receives a mysterious Invisibility Cloak that apparently used to belong to his father. He immediately uses it to return to the restricted section of the library but is startled by Snape and Quirrell discussing the Sorceror's Stone. He hides in a room and discovers the Mirror of Erised where he sees his family. Cue big solo, even though it is considered late in the show. If the intro song to the show happens to not be set to 'Hedwig's Theme', Harry's solo would be. Amidst his singing, though, Dumbledore interrupts and imparts his words of wisdom to not visit the mirror anymore. Harry agrees._

_Scene 4_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid  
Norbert the Dragon/ The Forbidden Forest  
"SONG?"

_I'm not sure if a song could be put here, but if so, it would be along the lines of the knowledge he knows about raising a dragon, possibly compared to other creatures, as they wait for the dragon's egg to hatch in his hut. At the end of the song, Hagrid lets slip the secret to getting passed Fluffy after incessant questioning from Harry, Ron, and Hermione accidently. When they go to leave in a hurry for the castle, Malfoy is watching them from the window, but McGonagall is right behind him having followed him. Hagrid has time to hide Norbert before McGonagall spots Harry, Ron, and Hermione, issuing them all a detention as she leads them back to the castle. However, when Harry looks back to Hagrid's hut, he sees a dark figure pass into the Forbidden Forest, and his scar begins to burn hot._

_Scene 5_

Harry, Ron, Hermione  
Through the Trapdoor  
"SIR RONALD OF B8"

_When Dumbledore has left Hogwarts for London, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to go after the Sorcerer's Stone that night. They pass through Fluffy's Chamber, the Devil's Snare, the Key Room, and enter the Chess Room, where Ron takes over (in song, of course, from the Knight position on the square B8) with his skills at Wizard's Chess to defeat the opposing queen, but he is hurt. The end of the scene will feature Harry going on by himself to seek out the Stone._

_Scene 6_

Harry, Quirrell, Voldemort  
The Man with Two Faces  
"VOLDEMORT'S SONG"

_Harry moves into a room with the Mirror of Erised and discovers Professor Quirrell there speaking to a voice. The voice is revealed to be Voldemort under Quirrell's turban. Song probably about all that Voldemort could offer Harry if he joins him and gives him the Sorcerer's Stone. Ends with Harry finding it in his pocket and destroying Quirrell and Voldemort by his touch._

_Scene 7_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ensemble Students  
The Last Feast/ Boarding the Hogwarts Express  
"REPRISE"

_Dumbledore awards last-minute points to Gryffindor, allowing them to win the House Cup. As the students file out of the Great Hall, Dumbledore explains to Harry about what had happened after he blacked out and that the Stone is being destroyed (and I'm having a bowl of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans nearby for that Earwax line, mark my words). Before Harry boards the train with the other students, Hagrid gives him the photo album of pictures collected of his parents. There will be compilation/ reprise of a show-closer worthy of a good standing ovation from the cast._


	3. Act II, Scene ii

**NOTE: I tried to lay it out like an actual musical script, but the Internet doesn't understand that or value my intentions.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ALL CAPS signifies singing, everything else written normally is spoken.**

**LAST NOTE: Song for this scene is set to "Dobby the House Elf" from the Chamber of Secrets Soundtrack, track number nine.**

* * *

Act II, Scene II – "The Hermione-Approved Essay: Write Your Own"

INT. Library – NIGHT

In a secluded section of the library between two high bookshelves, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are finishing up some homework the night before their last day of classes before the Holiday Break. Hermione is swiftly making her way through her homework as always while Harry and Ron glower from across the table, only inching their way through their essays.

Hermione replaces her quill in her inkwell and sets aside her first essay, preparing another scroll. Harry and Ron look up, astonished.

RON

Did you really just finish that Boil-Cure essay?

HERMIONE

(boredly)

Of course not. You're just imagining things.

RON

I must be! You wrote a twelve-inch essay in forty minutes!

Hermione shrugs. She gets up and turns to the bookcase behind her, pulling out a book and looking through it.

HARRY

Yeah. I'm only half done just now. And all I did

so far was list the ingredients.

RON

You're farther than me. I'm still finishing my

Charms! I have yet to even open the book for

_that_ bloody thing.

Ron looks up at Hermione whose back is still turned to them as she replaces the book and takes another out next to it. Silently, Ron pushes himself up on the table with his elbows, craning his neck to see Hermione's finished essay. She immediately turns around, snapping the books in her hands shut and grabbing her essay from the table.

HERMIONE

I don't think so.

RON

Aw, don't be like that, Hermione. It's late.

And it's Christmas. The season of giving.

Hermione huffs out a laugh.

HERMIONE

Tell that to Professor Snape and I'm sure he'd

be very keen on giving you a T. And not for

'Terrific.'

RON

I can't get a T! Harry and I are already doing

bad as it is.

HARRY

Plus he already tried to jinx me at the Quidditch

match. He'd have no problem seeing me out for

holiday with at least a failing grade.

RON

Come on, Hermione. Give us look, would you?

HERMIONE

I will not let you copy my essay. We're doing

enough as it is putting ourselves in danger of

expulsion, but you two want to copy work that

isn't yours in addition to Fluffy and setting a

professor's robes on fire.

HARRY

That was all you.

HERMIONE

That was to save your life.

HARRY

I'm still very appreciative of that, by the way.

RON

That is my point. We set people on fire, and

you're afraid of someone using the same words

as you? Take it as a compliment!

HERMIONE

I've said no, and no is my answer. You'll have to

do all the work I do to get the passing marks.

CUE: UNDERSCORE.

Ron gives his Potions book a disgusted look as he sets it in front of himself on the table.

RON

Well, is there some sort of secret spell or

enchantment?

Hermione turns around with a smirk.

HERMIONE

Secret?

RON

Yeah. There's no way you can read this whole

thing and remember everything you read without

some memory charm.

Hermione sets Harry's book in front of him.

HERMIONE

It's not even _that_ complicated. Here,

She leans in close to them, and they do as she instructs.

HERMIONE (cnt'd)

IT'S RATHER SIMPLE  
TURN TO PAGE EIGHTY-THREE  
READ IT CAREFULLY, NOW WRITE THIS DOWN  
YOUR MARKS AREN'T MY RESPONSIBILITY

Ron jumps out of his chair as she pushes off the table.

RON

Hermione!

She turns her back to him.

HERMIONE

You'll just have to learn to do it yourself.

RON

(pleas)

This is due tomorrow!

Hermione picks up her Potions book.

HERMIONE

IS IT SO HARD TO TELL A FLOBBER FROM A TUBE WORM

ONE THICKENS POTIONS AND THE OTHER EATS THE DESK

Ron and Harry consult their books quickly.

RON

COULD YOU ELABORATE ON WHICH ONE IS WHICH?

Hermione casts him a dark, reprimanding look.

RON (cnt'd)

(timidly)

Flobberworms eat the desk?

Hermione walks over to the bookshelf, rolling her eyes.

HERMIONE

(flatly)

They don't have teeth.

Ron sees this in his book and smiles. He sits back down at the table and begins scribbling on his parchment.

RON

Oh, that's right.

Hermione shakes her head.

HERMIONE

Honestly…

SAVE US BOTH THE TROUBLE

RON

(to Harry)

What's in Boil-Cure again?

Hermione leans over the table, checking what ingredients Harry has written down in his essay and points at it.

HERMIONE

THE NETTLES ARE DRIED, NOT CRUSHED

She sighs, standing straight.

HERMIONE (cnt'd)

I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONE LAST TIME

Ron perches eagerly on the edge of seat, quill ready.

RON

Yeah?

Hermione turns sharply.

HERMIONE

(hotly)

I'M NOT YOUR POTIONS BOOK

Ron gets up, following her around the table.

RON

What about Charms?

HERMIONE

No!

RON

All I need is Alohamora's countercurse!

HERMIONE

Colloportus, Ronald.

Ron flips through his book.

RON

Where did you find that?

HERMIONE

Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven, page one-oh-four!

Harry looks up from his essay, watching Ron follow Hermione along the bookcase as she takes books from the shelves and thrusts them into his arms.

HARRY

THIS IS WHERE I START TO GET FRUSTRATED

SOMETIMES I THINK I'M BETTER OFF WITH SNAPE

Hermione pulls another book from the shelf --

HERMIONE

Curses and Counter-curses by Vindictus Viridian!

--and adds it to the pile in Ron's arms.

RON

Ow!

And a fourth--

HERMIONE

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling!

--into Ron's arms. He looks over at the bookshelf with a grimace but brightens immediately at the book he spots.

RON

Hey! Notable Magical Names of Our Time!

Harry runs over to the bookshelf, taking and opening it quickly.

RON (cnt'd)

(to Harry)

You think Flamel might be in there?

HARRY

Let me have a look.

Suddenly, Hermione takes the book from Harry and puts it back on the shelf.

HERMIONE

Finish your essay!

HARRY

But we actually want to research that!

Ron sets down the armful of books on the table.

RON

Yeah, to devil with Potions.

Hermione gives them an expectant look.

HERMIONE

WHAT IS THE CONFUSING DRAUGHT?

Ron and Harry slowly exchange a blank look and turn back to Hermione. She reaches past them for one of the books, opening it.

HERMIONE (cnt'd)

LOVAGE, SNEEZEWORT, SCURY-GRASS

RON

(to Harry)

I though it was knotgrass?

HERMIONE

No!

KNOTGRASS IS FOUND IN TRANSFIGUARTION POTIONS

NOT THOSE THAT ALTER MEMORY

Harry's shoulders fall. He heads back to his seat.

HARRY

We're doomed.

RON

(to Hermione)

Just one look!

HERMIONE

Stop being lazy and open your book!

Ron purses his lips.

RON

I PREFER TO TERM IT AS LACK OF MOTIVATION

He picks up his book and squints at the text.

RON (cnt'd)

AND WHO CARES WHICH POTIONS USE A SYRUP OF HELLBORE?

HERMIONE

YOU HAD BETTER IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO PASS.

Ron sighs.

RON

Which page?

HERMIONE

Use the index.

RON

Which page is that?

Hermione's eyes widen.

HERMIONE

Table of contents!

Harry comes between them, shouting over them.

HARRY

Look!

WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING

HERMIONE

I'm not!

RON

She's being unreasonable!

HARRY

I DON'T REALLY CARE

RON

Sure, side with her!

HERMIONE

(to Ron)

At least he has initiative!

Hermione walks away and Ron follows. Harry stares at the ceiling, annoyed.

HARRY

I WOULD RATHER NOT DREAM TONIGHT

OF POTIONS INGREDIENTS

RON

(to Hermione)

I won't copy word for word!

Hermione openly laughs.

HERMIONE

(to Ron)

As bad as your handwriting is, I wouldn't be surprised

IF HE COULD TELL THE DIFFERENCE

Harry and Ron both begin to crowd her now with small, quick pleas.

RON

Then hand it over!

HARRY

Last time, we swear!

HERMIONE

MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN

HARRY

Can we see half?

RON

Three-fourths?

Hermione squeezes her eyes shut, clutching her essay scroll against herself protectively.

HERMIONE

I'M GOING TO COUNT TO FIVE, JUST TO FIVE

RON

Please!

HERMIONE

ONE, TWO, THREE—

RON

Please!

Hermione's eyes open, her arms shooting out to the sides in frustration.

HERMIONE

(shouts)

Alright!

She hands it to Ron against her will, his and Harry's faces brightening as they open her scroll under her disapproving glare.

RON

Yes! Thank you, Hermione. You are a saint.

HERMIONE

Just make it fast.

Ron and Harry move around the table, setting Hermione's essay between the two of them and picking up their quills.

RON

You put the porcupine quills in after you

remove it from heat?

HARRY

Yeah. Remember when Neville didn't do that?

Ron's face grows sullen.

RON

Oh yeah.

He looks up as Hermione begins to replace the books to the bookshelf.

RON (cnt'd)

(to Hermione)

WE WON'T FORGET THIS.

HERMIONE

I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT.

Ron leans very close to the essay, scribbling out something on his own.

RON

Well, I might forget _that_.

Hermione pulls one last book off the shelf--

HERMIONE

Just don't forget this.

--and sets it down on top of her essay.

CUE: END SONG.

It is the Notable Magical Names of Our Time book. Harry smiles, puts it into his bag to read later, and continues writing with Ron.

BLACK OUT.


End file.
